1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display panels and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing the same which prevents formation of a defective storage capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting displays emit light generated when electrons and holes are paired after an electric charge is injected into the organic light-emitting layer. The organic light-emitting display is a next-generation device that can be driven with low voltage and has low power consumption.
In the organic light-emitting display, a switching transistor is turned on by a scan pulse supplied from a gate line and a data signal applied from a data line. The data signal from the switching transistor is charged to a storage capacitor that drives a driving transistor for one frame period. This allows an electric current from a power line to be supplied to the organic light-emitting diode. A storage electrode connected to a gate electrode of the driving transistor overlaps the power line, thus forming the storage capacitor.
Misalignment of the mask used for forming the storage electrode may result in a defective storage capacitor. Shifting of the storage electrode to the top, bottom, left or right of the correct position will result in changing the capacity of the storage capacitor at a pixel, causing a brightness difference.